I dreamt of Elves
by Kaimelar Ruler of Hyarme
Summary: This is a story that is set in the time period of all three Lord of the Rings books. It is the dream of a young man who wakes up to find himself as an elven guard.


Spiraling downward, falling endlessly. The journey seems to never end. However, what if the journey ended in a different place?

I am your somewhat average teenage boy. The difference is that I have a great fascination for the worlds of J.R.R. Tolkien. More than any other my age.

This is the story of how the journey ended differently.

I awaken in the dark. The surface below me is smooth and hard. My clothing feels different from the tee shirt and sweat pants in which I had fallen asleep. My hand touches my leg. Surprised, I look down, and in the light of the moon, I see it is encased in golden armor. A bow rests at my side. I stand and realize that the platform, upon which I was sleeping, is in a tree. In fact, that is all that surrounds me – trees. I find a rope ladder hanging from the side of the platform, and as I climb down, I realize that I am wearing this golden plate-armor on my chest as well as my arms. A midnight blue cloak is wrapped around my shoulders, and I gladly cover my head with the hood as protection from the cool night breeze. I feel tired, so I seat myself in a shadow and fall asleep.

I awaken the next morning, hoping that I will be in my own bed. Alas, it is not so. In the sunlight, I can see that several other trees around mine were also fitted with platforms.

Several elves are seated in a clearing, breaking their fast with lembas bread. Their leader, whom I recognize as an elf named Haldir, speaks first.

"Kaimelar!" he calls. "Come and join us."

I walk over to the group and take some lembas bread that was offered to me.

"Hurry now!" Haldir said. "We must not tarry. The Lady's woods have need of guarding."

We all return to posts and hiding places along a path that leads deeper into the forest.

Sometime that afternoon, word came that there was a party of eight people walking along the path towards us. Haldir told us to prepare to "surround and apprehend" them. We waited along the path, and as they got to the proper spot, we silently stepped out, with arrows drawn, and surrounded them. I knew who everyone was, though they knew me not. The entire fellowship was there, minus Gandalf. Haldir took them to Celeborn and Galadriel while we returned to guard duty. 

Later in the evening after our shift was over, we retired to places in the city, if you could call it that. It was, like everything in the forest, built in the trees. I was bored, so I decided to walk around a bit. I ended up on a hill overlooking a glade with a water mirror in it. As I watched, Galadriel entered the clearing, followed shortly by Frodo, and proceeded to have a discussion with him. After they left, I stayed for a long time, gazing at the stars and contemplating the Ringbearer's quest.

I awoke shortly after dawn, and, after walking down to the river, discovered that the fellowship was setting out on the next part of their journey.

Several days later, I was sent with a message for King Thranduil of Mirkwood. When I arrived at his woodland palace, he asked me if I had news of his son.

I responded that I had seen him several days before, and he appeared well. I then gave the elven king the message from Celeborn. 

He told me to have a look around the city while he composed his reply. He would send a messenger to me when he was ready.

I was walking down the street, when a breeze blew aside a curtain over the entryway to a house. Inside, I glimpsed a flash of sword metal. Intrigued, I approached the house and rapped on the frame.

A cool voice told me to enter.

As I stepped over the threshold, I noticed the lone occupant of the room was a blond-haired elven maid holding a sword.

_"Vendui, mellon Kaimelar."_ she said.

_"Arwen en amin."_ I acknowledged.

"Wouldst thou care to join me?" she inquired, pointing towards a sword rack.

_"Uma._ Verily." I responded.

We dueled for some time until at last I said that I must take my leave.

_"Namarie."_ said she. "May a star shine upon the hour of our next meeting."

As I walked out the door, I messenger came up to me with a letter for Celeborn from Thranduil.

"May you have a safe journey." he said, and turned away.

I turned towards home and began the long journey with thoughts of friends and destinies.

Several weeks later, I was among those who were selected for the Army of the Galadrim. We were to go to the Rohirrim stronghold of Helm's Deep, under Haldir's leadership, and provide aid to the heavily outnumbered and overwhelmed soldiers or Rohan.

I am just glad it is over. The battle was overwhelming. We would all have been killed if Gandalf had not shown up at the last minute with reinforcements. As it was, our losses were heavy. Out of several hundred of us, less than ten of us were left to go back and tell it all to Galadriel and Celeborn.

Haldir was not one of those.

Back in the beautiful woods, Galadriel informed me that I was to go to Rivendell for a week and complete some business and then journey to the Gray Havens where I would receive instructions.

That week ahs passed quickly and I am now walking the streets of the Gray Havens toward the docks. As I reached them, I stopped and watched. Galadriel, Elrond, Cirdan, and two hobbits were boarding a ship. There were three familiar hobbits walking away from it. As I watched, one of them turned to me and sadly said, "They're waiting for you."

I woke up in the middle of the night, expecting to feel the ship rocking and to smell the sea air. Instead, I felt my bed and heard cars going by my house.

"It must all have been a dream." I reasoned. "Or was it?"


End file.
